Shards Of Love
by Mew-Loves-Cakes
Summary: After their mother, father and uncle were killed, young Honey and Maple are forced to live alone. How will their life change when they reach a place named Ponyville? Will their secret get out?
1. Oh Boy

**Welcome one and all to the great fan-fiction. Shards of Love! This is based off a couple of ideas from stories I really like, and my own creative imagination! So, I hope you enjoy, I don't own MLP:FiM, and goodbye! Also, if you like it enough and draw or create fanart and want me to use it as the picture, credit WILL go to you and will be greatly appreciated**

I am Honey Blossom. You already know what I look like. What, you can't see? Oh wait. Mummy told me that when I write for you, you can' see what I look like. My mummy and dadd are different. Mummy is a- wait... WAS - a changeling pony and daddy was a human! So I inherited both things! I have long hair like Chrysalis' and bug wings. I also have a broken horn like a changelings. My skin is pale and eyes are green, and the rest of me is human apart from my legs which are changeling legs, hidden by blue leggings and trainers when human. My mummy and daddy died a year ago...

It was in Canterlot. Chrysalis had given Daddy powers to help in the invasion, and in the blast those two were thrown into a wall. Some ponies swarmed them, and the last thing I heard was their desperate screams and cries for help. It was horrifying. So I can never trust ponies, not one bit. Neither can my twin brother. He looks like me, just with short hair and bigger blue eyes. He looks more timid so I have to protect him with my life like my parents told me when I was young. His name is Maple Blossom. I am super glad to have him around. I'm more feisty, and he's the calmer, more mature one. Let's start the story.

Two young children were sneaking through the Everfree forest. They had just come from place named Trottingham. 'Honey, I'm tired!' The younger one whined quietly. 'Don't worry in Maple. We'll be at the next place by moonfall tomorrow. For now, let's take a break.' The younger one, a boy, nodded and sat on a rock. The girl, the older one, started walking around. The wings buzzed on her back as she flittered around. After a while she came back with some weird meat which they both devoured. Why? Because they were changeling-humans, not ponies.

The two fell asleep next to each other. As the sun began to rise, they woke and hurriedly began their journey. They scoured the forest high and low until. 'Maple. Use your magic and change me into a pegasus, any Pegasus. He nodded, and they both concentrated. Honey was transformed into a cyan mare with magenta eyes. When she blinked, her brother fell back in fear. 'You're... Her. One of them.' Honey looks down at herself. Rainbow Dash. She scowls. 'Oh well!' She flies into the sky and look around. In one distance, far away, is Trottingham. Extremely near though, is a small town in the other direction. Honey could practically feel the love from it from here! 'HEY RAINBOW DASH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE EVERFREE?!' a voice of a filly yelled from the small town.

Honey froze for a moment. She shot down back into the Everfree and changed back. 'What was that?' 'No idea.' 'Let's find out.' 'Alright.' That was the conversation between Honey and Maple when Honey landed. Maple ran forwards before Honey, who followed afterwards. Maple stopped suddenly, thinking. He grinned, a dark smile on his face. His sister looked at him and, like one, they had the same thought. That was one of their special powers. They could communicate by thought. _'Shall we use our powers to spook the ponies coming over?'_ Maple asked. _'Definately.'_ Honey agreed. They stood in between two trees and fluttered around, buzzing their wings.

- Now we focus on the CMC -

Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were anxiously trotting through the forest. 'Scootaloo, are ya sure ya saw Rainbow Dash up here? Ah don't trust this place.' Applebloom nervously squeaked. Sweetie Belle nodded vigorously. 'I agree.' Scootaloo turned around, looking slightly annoyed. 'Girls! Of course I saw Rainbow Dash!' The looks on her friends faces scared her. 'Girls... Is something behind me?' They nodded. She turned around, to instantly be faced with what seemed to be a dark swirling void. Two forms were in it, their eyes glowing red and moving their hands.

The CMC screamed in fright, running out the forest as fast as they could. 'Applebloom!' A voice cried out. 'A..Applejack?' Applebloom recognized the voice and ran to her sister, crying a little. 'Squirt, I trusted you!' 'SWEETIE BELLE!' Two voices came from behind Applejack. 'Now why in tarnation were you three in the Everfree?' Applejack asked. The three shrunk back a little. 'Well we..' Started Applebloom, 'Were looking for...' Continued Sweetie Belle, 'Rainbow Dash.' Finished Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash looked confused. 'I thought I saw you in the Everfree and I was looking for him...' Scootaloo offered. 'Why?' Rainbow asked. 'I wanted to know why you were in there...' 'well don't do it again.' Spoke up Rarity, who had been silent otherwise. They nodded 'OK. Wait. TWILIGHT!' The three yelled, running off to the castle.

- Back to Maple and Honey -

They rolled on the floor in peals of laughter. 'That was a good thought Maple!' Honey exclaimed once she stood up. He nodded as she helped him up and they arrived at the next town, where the fillies had come from. 'OK. Disguises on?' Maple asked. Honey nodded and transformed into a black Pegasus filly with emerald green eyes and ice blue main and tail, straight down. Her cutie mark was a piece of white paper which stood out proudly on her flank, a microphone being displayed on it. She proudly trotted around before bowing in mock. 'I am Shadowed Song!' 'And I am Sparkle Sprite!' She looked to her side, Her brother, with his blue eyes, was a light earth colt with a black main and tail. 'Well, I think we are ready to go! Wait, brother, why have you no Cutie Mark?' 'Well... I was kinda hoping for one but I couldn't think of one.' Honey shrugged and they walked to Ponyville.

They walked into Ponyville, any lost strength almost immediately coming back to them because of all the love emanating from this place. In joy, They ran to the bushes and made a suitcase appear. Inside were gems of all kind. They placed the gems down so that no spell could find them, and set the gems to absorbing some of the love. 'We'll come back in a few hours.' Maple told Honey, who nodded. They trotted through the town until Honey was bowled over by a pink blur. 'OH MY GOSH! Are you new here?'

'Yes...' Maple said quietly. Inside his head, he telepathically said to Honey. _'Isn't this one of the Elements of Harmony?' _

_'Yup.'_ Came the answering reply. 'IfyouarenewImustneverhaveseenyoubeforesoImustthrowyouaparty RIGHT NOW!' Pinkie said without taking a breath. Honey took a glance at Maple. 'Oh boy.' They both said in sync.

**And that concludes the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Well Crap

**Heya! Welcome back! I think Calm Of The Storm, Camoflauge, and Shards Of Love will end up being updated around the same times now. I kinda promise, that I will have a new chapter of Transformation! up by the end of February. Almost NOTHING can get me to go back on that. I really hope you enjoy, and if you did, review! All your reviews help me a LOT. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Also, credit to a moshi friend named Panda_Fangirl for helping me write this chapter.**

**Before we start as well, I want to say to someone. **

**I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT WHAT I DID. It's true. I'm sorry, but she needs to improve it. Without haters, you'll get nowhere, Now, let's carry on!**

**Well, Crap.**

The pink pony looked at them weirdly. 'What?' Honey and Maple just stared up at her with dull eyes, no smiles. 'Come on! We need a party to make you SMILE!' The two started walking. Pinkie raced infront of them 'WAIT!' Then she remembered Cranky Doodle. He hadn't liked being bothered. 'Oh OK...' Her mane seemed to deflate a little and she trotted off sadly. 'Honey.' Maple said, watching her leave. 'Do you think we overdid it?' Honey shrugged. 'Maybe. But she's one of the people who killed our parents, remember?' Maple nodded and they trotted through town. 'Maple. Start detecting bits. We'll need quite a few if we are going to live here.' Maple nodded, turning into a magpie.

He started flying around, while Honey also changed and flew after him. The two made sure they weren't seen before they spotted lots of bits. An orange Earth Mare, Red earth stallion and cream Earth Filly were walking towards a massive farmhouse with a bag of bits on the orange mare's back. 'It's her. One of the Elements and the flower-filly.' Pointed out Honey as they swooped down. Waiting until the bits had been put down, and the ponies had gone, they flew to the back and grabbed four each, two in their claws and two in their beaks. While flying back to the gems, they passed the town where Ponies noticed them.

Shrugging it off, the two made the journey until they had quite a few bits. They didn't just steal from the Earth Ponies farm, oh no. They stole from loads of people (Well, ponies), in different places. 'Alright so we made a fortune from stealing. What now?' Maple asked as they flew to a cave holding two adult and four baby Timberwolves. They knew the family of wooden wolves well, as the parents looked after Maple and Honey when they grew up. 'Heya guys.' They nodded to the wolves as they entered, Sitting down, Maple showed her brother the gems. 'The love from the town is massive.'

'Awesome!' Maple's wings started buzzing, as they had changed back to normal form. 'That means we can feed for ages!' Honey nodded, laughing at her brother's enthusiasm.

Then the two heard hoofsteps. 'I'm sure there is a family of Timberwolves here. If we get one of the babies, we can sell it for lots!' They froze before changing into baby timberwolves. They growled at the mother 'Get your babies away, the secret way! We'll be taken, then escape!' One of the babies, in the confusion, got stuck and caught with Honey and Maple. Two burly ponies walked infront of it as they leered down. 'Aw look, three baby wolfies all trying to protect their siblings and Mummy!' He laughed. His magic surrounded them as they desperately tried to escape.

'Huh. I can feel magic surrounding two of them. Oh well. Must be mine. Get the cage.' The other one held the cage up and they were chucked in. 'Try anyway and you will get singed!' He threatened, holding up a lighter. The cubs whimpered and when all their sticks (Get your minds outta the gutter) were untangled and fine, Honey, Maple and the weirdly named Leaf lay down and waited in anticipation. The walk was long, with them in the air in a cage. When ponies passed by as the ponies got to the train, the cage was hidden.

Sat on the train, the two male ponies met with another in a cloak. 'You got it?' He asked in a harsh voice. Or maybe it was a she. Maple wondered 'Yes boss. We actually got three of them!' He thrust the cage towards her where they yelped slightly. 'Good. Now your pay. They were handed massive bags of bits and they rushed off cheering. She took her hood off. A light grey unicorn with a light green mane and tail. 'Well.' Honey barked quietly to Maple. 'So much for us being ponies and hiding in Ponyville for a while.'

Maple nodded and they waited silently. If anyone asked the mare, she would say to them that the three had gotten lost and that she was taking them home to their parents. That caused Leaf, Honey and Maple to whimper. The ponies would nod sympathetically looking at us before walking away. Leaf piped up 'We are timbercubs. Why aren't they scared?'

'For exactly the reason you just said.' Maple replied. After Leaf looked confused, Honey explained. 'We are Timbercubs. Well. You are. We aren't. So you are basically harmless.' Leaf pouted before the train came to a stop.

The grey mare walked off and to a house. After entering, she put their cage down in a massive pen and opened the door. After exiting the cage, it was moved away and the mare left. Honey and Maple started exploring. The walls were too high to get over, and it was surprisingly comfy. They played around for a bit until they went to sleep.

- Honey's POV -

Noise woke us up. We weren't in the pen anymore, thats for damn sure. We were sadly back in the cage, which had just been slammed onto a table, causing us to wake up. Gasps echoed around the table. 'You got them?' 'You got THREE?' 'How?' 'Timbercubs are super hard to find.' 'I wish I could have.' That was the voice of three other ponies showing their surprise. 'How about you, Solar?'

'I'll buy them. 1,000 bits.' The group gasped. 'No! Don't, Solar! It's a waste!' One of them said. The mare laughed scornfully. 'I'm sorry Solar. You'll have to bet that in the ring.'

- In the ring -

We were in the cage at the side, watching. In the ring currently was a dragon. After being sold off, it was our turn. We were let out of the cage so ponies could see us better. 'We'll start at 600 bits for these three Timbercubs. can I see 700, 700!' '900!' A stallion called out. 'And we have 900, anymore? 950?' '1000.' The mare named Solar called out. The bid was over. She won, as no one wanted to exceed the limit. We were shunted back into the cage and passed to the mare. A sleeping gas was put into the cage, making us fall asleep.

- ''Solar's'' POV -

I watch the ponies buying and selling the creatures. I knew something about those cubs... I needed to look after them. After the auction and party ended, I went back to the castle. Changing back into my proper form, Princess Celestia, I soared towards my room. Entering it, I set the cage of cubs onto the desk and left, to prepare something special for the poor things.

No-one's POV

The three woke up again, not in the cage but in another pen. The floor was made of sticks and leaves, and it seemed to be high up. Looking down, Honey saw the ground was far away. She shivered slightly, before noticing a net to catch them if they fell. 'Honey!' Maple said. 'Look! There is ways around the room!' And there was. For the three cubs, there was a massive load of slides, ladders, and bridges to get around the room. There was also a glass pane for ponies to look in, and currently, there was quite a few staring at them. The mother and father timberwolf, along with the other timbercubs, had been tracked down and caught by the Mane Six, and were with them. Honey and Maple stood up and rushed down a ladder, pulling Leaf with them.

The adult timberwolves glared at the ponies, scaring them until a voiceover reminded them about where we came from, how rare it was to find 6 timbercubs in a family, and that the glass couldn't break if we attacked it. It also mentioned minor powers, like rebuilding ourselves and freezing prey in place. The ponies eventually moved on, to be replaced by...

_Oh joy_. Groaned Honey internally. Fillies and colts. All of which were trying to get inside the cage to pet the wolves.


End file.
